


Love It If We Made It

by Burgaysinha



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And in love, F/F, based off a discord rp, i dont know tags, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgaysinha/pseuds/Burgaysinha
Summary: Donna is a gay disaster and so is Martha, but when you put two disaster people together you get something close to home.Also Bill loves her gay aunt.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Donna Noble
Kudos: 9





	Love It If We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic do not hate me.

Donna was having a nervous feeling since the party. Something had changed. Or pheraps she just noticed something that was always there: Martha. The way she talked. The way she walked. The way she laughed. The way she gave Donna butterflyes in her stomach. The way she was always there to calm her down and avoid that she get arrested. The way she just was.

She realized her feelings about the woman and now was nervous about it. What should she do? Did Martha felt the same way? She could only hope. It was the first time in her life that she was nervous about something, well, first time if you didn't count that time she almost died to that spider cult. But even then it was a different kind of uncertanty. And guess what, Martha was there to help her get her life together after that. Like she always been, no mater what happened.

Thinking about that, Martha would always be by Donna's side, so maybe she wouldn't be completly screwed if she told her feelings and Martha didn't felt the same way, shure thing would be akward at first, but they would get better eventually. And anyway it is better having a broken heart then never given a chance to love at all, so she decided: she would tell Martha about her feelings wether she felt the same or not. The only question was: how? Donna wasn't exactly the romantic type, and although she was dramatic as hell, she didn't want to make a scene this time, she wanted the moment to be only theirs, that if Martha felt the same.

Not having a clue of what to do, Donna decided to call her adopted niece for some gay solidariety advice.

"Hello, Bill here." Said her, probably don't even checking the ID of who's calling. Kids this days.

"Sup Bill, It's Donna" Donna said a little uncertain. She was always so confident, why couldn't she be now?

"Hi Donna. Is everything okay? You seem a little shaken. If it's about the party I'm sure we can find someone to hit." Bill said noting the tone of Donna's voice. Her adoptive aunt was always so confident and hearing her so uncertain worried her a little.

"Nah we already good about the party, took vengence in my own hands already. It's something else." Donna replied, not shure of how to tell Bill everything.  
"What is it then? Did something happen? You know you can talk to me right?" Bill said, her concern raising.

"Things are good yeah, It's just" Donna paused and took a deep breath, welp here goes nothing. "I need advice on how to tell Martha I like her." There she said it, there's no going back now.

"Wait," Bill said, clearly a little surprised. "So what i saw in the party wasn't a simple gay panic? It was THE gay panic?" Donna made a grunt and Bill took that as an yes, and proceded "But you always so confident? And you defenitly have no problem getting ladies to fall for you, why do you need MY, the gay mess, help?"

"Because she makes me feel things i haven't felt in a long time and I get nervous around her that's why. Will you help me or not?" Donna replied already losing her patience.

"Wow so you LIKE like her, huh?" Bill said, now understanding why Donna had called her. Altought she was confident in everything she did, when it came to feelings like that Donna was kinda of a mess. Bill wasn't around at the time, but she knows the weird spider cult thing had shaken her up a bit. "Okay I will help you, altough I don't think you need much help. I guess you don't wanna do something big so just be yourself, do something you both enjoy doing together and be honest with her."

"But what if she doesn't like me like that? What if she hates me after that? I don't know what I was thinking, this was a bad idea." Donna said with a gruff.

"No Donna it wasn't. First Martha could never hate you. And if my opinion counts, i think she likes you too." Came Bill's replie. It was clear to everyone but the two of them how much they liked eachother, and to be honest, Bill could use another aunt.

"You think so?" Donna said still uncertain and Bill replied with a simple but firm yes. "Ok then, I'm going to do it. I think i will call her for tea and a movie marathon like we used to. Thank you Bill, you are a good fake niece." Donna said, sounding like she made her decision.

"You are welcome and you are a marvelous fake aunt." Bill said "I gotta go now but good look. Love you bye"

"Love you too, bye." Donna replied finishing the call.

Now all she gotta do was prepare for tonight. She put her laptop to charge and made shure she had snacks and the tea that Martha liked, even tho Donna particuraly hated that brand. After having everything checked she texted Martha saying they should to a movie night like old times. Usually they would do some of those after the cult thing happened and Donna was still pretty shaken by it. They haven't done it in a while so Martha was surprised by the invite but happy with it anyways, and said she was gonna finished some stuff home and come to hers in a few hours.

Donna still had sometime to kill so she went shower and panicking about an outfit altought she looked good in everyone. When she finally decided in one she heard the doorbell rang and went downstairs to answer the door. It was now or never.

"Hey you, glad you could come." Donna said as she opened the door, faceplaming herself internally. That was never something she would say and Martha noted right away something was wrong, but chose to say nothing for now.

"Hey, of coure, I couldn't refuse an invite from my favorite person." Martha said hugging Donna, noting how tense she was, and how she melted into the hug.

"Awnn you are my favorite person too" Donna said parting the hug. It was good but she would panick even more if she stayed too long this close to the woman in front of her.

"I confess I'm a little worried. I missed our movie nights but you usually only called one when something is wrong." Martha said heading into the living room, Donna followed suit and smiled to herself. Martha always worring and taking care of her. Godess she is gonna die until the end of the night.

"Somethin happen yea, but nothing to worry about, let's just enjoy tonight." Donna said. Martha gave her a look at that, but knew better then to push the woman. She would talk eventually and she would be ready to listen to her.

They sat on the couch in the living room and drank their tea together. Donna always had Martha's favorite brand of tea ready for her, altough always saying she hated that. She was toughtful like that.

Martha always loved to spend time with Donna, maybe more than she should. She always liked the way Donna is confident, and always found a way to make her laugh and feel better when something happened. The two have been so close for so long it's no surprise Martha got a crush on her. Actually scratch that. Martha is in love with the woman making gossip about anyone who gives a good story in front of her and she's not afraid to admit it.

In fact she was gonna tell that to Donna at the night of the party, but then the fire alarm had gone off and everything went into chaos. Maybe that was the universe telling her not to confess her feelings, but honestly, fuck the universe. Martha Jones is in love with Donna Noble and she's not afraid to say it. Ok maybe a little but that's just detail.

As they drank tea and Donna went in a rent about something funny that happen to her neighbour Martha could only smile and think 'That's it, that's who i wanna be with and I don't care what the other may say. Tonight i will tell her this'.

After the tea they ordered pizza and settled on the couch to watch movies together. Some sci-fi that Donna was strangely into and Martha didn't mind watching because Donna's comment were funny as hell, and some musicals that they both loved. They settled in the couch a little far apart because none wanted the other to know about their feelings in the moment. The pizza came and they paused the movie to eat it, talking and laughing even more.

After the pizza they went back to the couch, again, a little far apart, but as the night progressed and the second movie was in, Donna was laying her head in Martha's shoulder. Half way through the second movie, Martha put her arm around Donna. By the end of the movie, Donna's head was in Martha's lap, and she was stroking her hair gently. At that moment Martha wasn't paying attention to the movie, but to the woman in her lap. The softeness of her hair, how her face was beautiful when lit only by the movie screen, and how soft her lips must be.

When the credits rolled up Donna noticed Martha was looking at her instead of the movie. "Why are you looking at me?" She said with a frown, and a glint in her eyes.

"Nothing," Martha said, thinking how cute she was when she frowned." Just admiring how beautiful you are." She completed.

At that Donna sat up."Stop." She said, thinking Martha was messing with her. It wasn't possible that she really liked her, was it?

"No really, you are beatiful" Matha replied, then mastered all the courage she had. It was now or never. "Actually I've been meaning to tell you something."

At that, Donna froze. Was she really doing that? Was that really happening? She nodded with her head for Martha to continue.

"I, uh I actually- UGH why is this so hard" Martha said getting frustades. Why couldn't she function properly in front of Donna? She took a deep breath and blurted it out "I'm in love with you Donna"

Donna just sat there in silence, stunned by the confession. This was a joke right? Martha really liked her? Better yet, was in love with her. Martha started to panick, thinking Donna didn't actually liked her and that she made a mistake telling her that. She was getting up to leave when Donna came out of her trance. She puller Martha and captured her lips in a kiss.

Martha yelped in surprise for a moment but soon started kissing Donna back. It was better than she though it would be. Remember when she asked herself if those lips were soft? Well now she knew they where. And so were Donna's hands who had found it's ways to Martha's hips. Martha didn't waste any time and entangled her hands in the other woman's hair, deepening the kiss.

They only stopped kissing minutes lates, when air was needed. Donna smiled at her and Martha couldn't help herself to ask "So does this mean you feel the same?". Donna just laughed and kissed her again, murmuring a yes to her lips. This kiss started to get more heated, specially after Donna pulled Martha into her lap. After that Martha started to kiss Donna's neck, electing a moaning from the other woman. Martha smiled into her neck and then trailed kisses into her ear, where she whispered "Should we take this upstairs?"

When she pulled away she saw Donnas eyes had gone dark with desire and grinned to herself. Good. She wasn't the only one wanting this for a while aparently. Donna only nodded and responded "Lead the way." At that, Martha got up, took Donna's hand and head to her bedroom. They did made several stops to kiss and bump into furniture, but eventually got in their destination. What happened next, I think you can imagine.


End file.
